Bionic kids
by thede-ager
Summary: Leo accidently turns Adam, Bree and Chase into kids and now he has to watch him in the afternoon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the Davenport house Donald Davenport was working on a new gadget when Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo came down the elevator "hey big D what you working on"

"Well I just finished it it's called" everyone stared at him "well something to be named later"

"What does it do?"

"Well it enhances a person's age but if you put it in reverse it turns you younger"

"Hey big D mind if I use that I just need to gain some height"

"Leo it's not a toy it's a high tech machine"

"Oh c'mon big D I'll only enhance myself by a year" Leo grabbed the ray but Donald resist

"Leo let go"

"Never" they kept tugging then Leo's finger accidently hit the reverse switch then they both let go and it fell breaking the machine but then a laser shot out and hit all of the bionics "Adam, Bree, Chase" they started shrinking then smoke shot out when the smoke cleared their no more 3 bionic teens but 3 bionic kids "oh no"

"Leo look what you did"

"Hey you've had much to do with this as I did" he was about to speak then shut his mouth "can you fix it?"

"Of course but it will take days"

"Well I guess this is a good thing they can finally have a childhood" he then felt a tug on his leg it was lil Bree "What is it"

"What a chiwdhood"

Leo gave him a glare "really big D really"

"They didn't leave the lab until you came remember"

"Well I'm gonna take them upstairs c'mon"

"Who awe you"

"We onwy wisten to Mw. Davenpowt"

"Well Mr. Davenport is telling you to listen to Leo that guy right their" he said pointing at Leo

"c'mon let's go upstairs" Chase started raising his hand "Chase you don't have to raise your hand but what is it"

"What's an upstaiws?"

"Okay do you know what Up is" They all nodded except for adam "Okay Adam look" Leo pointed up and Adam looked "That's up"

"Wait so wewe going to fwy onwy biwds can go up"

'Oh boy I've got a lot to teach them' "No this contraption called an elevator is gonna take us to another room which is up"

"Dewes a fwoor on da sky" Leo slapped his face

"No it's not on the sky it's just a little high up understand" They nodded "good now get in the elevator" they nodded again they all got in the elevator and went upstairs

Once they got up they went down the stairs into the living room where they saw Tanya folding laundry Leo then started quietly walking back upstairs "not so fast" he stopped walking and turned back around "what did you do?"

"What nothing"

"Weo awe you in twouble" she heard the voices she stopped with the laundry and went to the stairs where she saw Leo 2 little boys and a little girl

"Leo the truth"

"Alright alright" she told her what happened in the lab "am I in trouble?"

"No but I will be having a talking with Donald" when she said that he was on the stairs coming down then he quietly went back up "Donald" he stopped walking "get down here" he stopped and walked downstairs "why did you make a machine that changes a person's age?"

"It was for when I got really old that's when I was gonna use it"

"So you were making a machine that makes you live for eternity" he nodded "that's awesome!"

"It is not awesome it's crazy" he looked down "that you wouldn't share with me Donald I'm starting to get gray hairs and wrinkles"

"Well Tanya I think you should take care of them"

"Donald you know I have yoga classes in the afternoons who would take care of them then" Leo started smiling and Davenport saw it

"No not in a million years"

"Oh c'mon big D what better person to take care of a kid then a kid"

"It be better to let a walnut to take care of them"

"Look this is a way to prove that I'm responsible"

"You couldn't be responsible if you were for your life"

"Wow when did you become the captain of mean"

"Look Leo a human being is one of the most fragile things in the world and no offense but you're the king of breaking things"

"Yet I'm still offended"

"I'm just not sure"

"You know Donald this could be a good life lesson for Leo"

"Yea please"

"Well it will only take 3 days to fix so alright"

"Yes thank you big D you won't regret this"

"Yet I'm already regretting it"

"You know it's getting late where are they gonna sleep"

"I'll get them their child capsules"

"You had child capsules for them"

"Yes they needed to know how to sleep in capsules"

"well get them out" they went back to the lab moved their big capsules with smaller capsules then placed one sleeping child in each capsule tomorrow was Monday so Leo would be at school so Tanya would get the first shift in the morning and noon and Leo would get the afternoon and evening shift

And they couldn't just wait what's in store for them

I promise future chapters will involve more of Adam, Bree and Chase okay don't worry

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo had just gotten home from school but before he entered the house there was a note on the door 'Leo Adam, Bree, And Chase are taking a nap in their capsules I don't know when they'll wake up so just stay down there until they get up' Leo then took the note to find another one behind it 'Leo this is just a list of stuff they like right now I'm at NASA because I'm missing a part so their unattended right now so go down immediately' Leo's eyes widened he finally opened the door ran upstairs than entered the elevator it went down then finally made it to the lab to find 3 crying kids in 3 little capsules Leo ran over there and opened the 3 capsules their crying turned into sniffles and looked up to see "Weo" they jump on him and he falls down by the unexpected weight "I'm happy to see you" Bree said "Whewe did you go?" Chase asked "It was scawy in dewe" Adam said

"first of I'm happy to see you guys to second I was at school and three I'm sorry you were scared" Leo got up "Now c,mon I'll get you a snack" when they got up Leo gave them 3 moon pies

That was a big mistake

"Bree 'pant' stop 'pant' running" then he saw Adam lift the couch "Adam you put that couch down" then he saw Chase on top of the fridge "Chase how in the world did you get up there"

"I'm Weally smawt dat's how" then Chase stuck his tounge out then there was a big bang which mad Leo fall when he got up he saw the couch closer to him then before and a giggling Adam

"Adam" he was about to say something but fell again by Bree's speed which made her giggle "Alright that's enough Adam move the couch back to the living room then all of you sit down if you're not by the time I get back you're gonna be in big trouble" the kids got scared by the words 'big trouble so they started doing what they were told Leo went back upstairs and got one of his old childhood books 'Hansel and Gretel' he was already tired of them and decided it was time for a nap he came back down and saw that the couch was back where it was and the 3 little bionics sitting down looking really scared Leo then sat down right in between Bree and Chase

"Awe we in twouble wike you said" Bree asked

"I don't want to be in twouble" Adam said looking sad

"No you guys aren't in trouble I just got a little mad that's all now how about a story"

"I can't see" Adam whined

"Alright Bree get on my lap so Adam can see" Bree did as told and got on Leo's Lap and Adam scooted to where Bree was sitting "alright we will be reading 'Hansel and Gretel'"

"I Wanna Wead" Chase said

"Alright you can read and if you need help I'll help you"

"Okay" Chase started to read then while reading he kept yawning and rubbing his eyes while reading same with the others then in the middle they all fell asleep Leo decided to finish the story just in case they wake up when he finished Davenport came in

"Hey Leo how were they?"

"They listened to me and they really seem to like me I just finished reading them a book"

"Really" He nodded "wow who would've thought you could babysit kids especially bionic ones" the talking woke the little ones

"Mw. Davenport" They started running up to him Davenport bent down and they all engaged into a big hug "I missed you" Chase said "I missed him mowe" Adam said

"Nah ah"

"Yea hah"

"Nah ah"

"Yea hah"

"Nah ah"

"Yea hah"

"Alright enough I doesn't matter who missed all of you equally and love you equally" he then stopped hugging "so did Leo treat you guys well"

"Big D I already told you I did fine with them"

"I know I just want to hear it from them"

"Yea" Adam said

"He tweated us wif wot's of wespect" Chase said

"Weo's da best babysitteh evah"

"Huh what do you know well Leo I'm glad to hear your doing well"

"So big D how are you doing with the ray"

"Well by the rate I'm working I should be done actually faster than expected"

"That's great" then there was a knock on the door "Who would be here at this time" Then he opened the door and it was

Dun dun dun cliff hanger yea sorry for not updating for a while but schools been a pain and sorry if this chapter was terrible but the rest will be better promise

'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He opened the door and it was Marcus "hello Mr. Davenport hello" he paused "Leo"

"Hello" he paused like him "Marcus"

Marcus than saw the 3 sleeping little kids on the couch "hey who are they?"

"Oh their my brother's aunt's uncle's kids" Davenport hesitated

"Okay" he said weirded out "So what's their names?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase" Leo said then Davenport elbowed him "ow"

"Wow it's so weird how they have the same names as the people who live here"

"Their family names my great grandpa's name is Bree"

"Your great grandpa's name is Bree"

"Yup" Davenport said smiling nervously

"Well I'm gonna go now see you guys later" he then left

"That was close big D"

"Well I'm gonna go back on fixing the ray you should probably make them some dinner"

"Right"

Mysterious laboratory

"So is it true are they really kids?" the mysterious man asked

"Yes this should give us an advantage we should strike now" Marcus said

"No"

"Why not?"

"We should wait until he finishes the ray I have an idea" (but that idea will be explained in future chapters)

Davenport house

"Alright what do you guys want?" Leo asked

"Pizza!" Adam said

"Spaghetti" Bree said

"Taco's" Chase said

"Let me see what we have in the fridge" Leo went to the fridge and found a pizza box filled with 6 slices of pizza some left over spaghetti from 4 days ago and taco's from last night "huh what are the odds" He took all of the food out and placed them in the microwave one by one "alright here's Adam's pizza" he put one slice on Adam's plate "here's Bree's spaghetti" he put a small amount on Bree's plate "and here's Chase's taco's" he put two small taco's on his plate ant they started eating their food after they were done Adam and Bree had Sauce on their faces "hey you two you got something on your faces" he grabbed a napkin and wiped their faces "Alright let's go down to the lab" he picked up Bree and held Adam and Chase's hands and they went down to the lab once they got their they saw Mr. Davenport working on the ray "hey big D how's the Ray coming along?"

"Good and I finally thought of a name for it"

"Really what is it?"

"I call it 'the age changer"

"You actually might need to come up with a new name for it big D"

"Well it doesn't matter right now right now it matters that it's fixed and we have them back to their normal age"

"Well I personally think when we return them to their age we lock it up and make sure no one ever uses it"

Davenport looked at Leo shocked "Leo that's a very responsible choice"

"Hey it is what have I turned into"

"Leo this is a good thing"

"Maybe to you but being responsible it's just so gross"

"Yea being wesponsibwe is gwoss" Adam repeated

"Onwy you would fink dat" Chase said smirking him

"Yea it's because I wuv having fun"

"I wike having fun to"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Alright enough" the kids stopped fighting "everyone has fun in their own way"

"Okay" they both said then they saw Bree smiling "What awe you smiwing about" Chase asked

"Weo wike's me best"

"Whewe did you get dat fwom?"

"He hasn't yewwed at me yet"

"Dat doesn't mean anyfing it just means you haven't gotten in twouble yet"

"No it means he wuvs me"

"Nuh ah"

"Yea hah" before they could continue Leo cut them off

"Stop it you two I love all you guys equally" 'I can't believe I just said that' Leo thought

"You do" Bree said Leo nodded "Weally" he nodded again "Weally Weally" he nodded once again "Weally Weally Weally"

"Yes I love all of you guys" then they all embraced in a hug "now it's time for bed you three"

"Aww but were not tired" Adam whined Leo had just remembered that they took 2 naps today

"Big D you think you could help me out here"

"Hey don't look at me I don't know how to take care of kids but maybe a lullaby will put them to sleep"

"Rock a bye baby don't say a word papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird" there eye's started drooping but those are the only words he knows "so please go to sleep and don't you cry and I will cook you a pizza pie" and finally the 3 little Bionics fell asleep "oh thank god I was running out of rhymes"

"Leo do you know where Tasha is she would usually be back from Yoga by now"

"No I haven't"

Another cliff hanger yes so if you wanna know where Tasha is keep reading

Leo: hurry up and write it I wanna know what happened to my mother

Thede-ager: you'll find out soon

Leo: man this is really irritating

Thede-ager: that's the point of a cliff hanger

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo and Davenport kept trying to know why Tasha isn't at the house but led with no success she wasn't answering her phone "where could she be?"

Yoga class

"Just give me the money and no one gets hurt" everyone was on the floor a burglar came in the middle of class and he did the 'is there a gun or not in the pocket' thing he was collecting money people's money until Tasha stood up "hey I said stay down"

"Show me you have a gun in your pocket" she said with courage

"What"

"I said show me you have a gun" The man hesitated "you don't have a gun do you"

"Well-"Before he could finish he was getting beat up by Tasha started beating the man up until he was down on the ground

"Well I better get going my family is probably worried to death" she grabbed her purse and headed out to her car

Davenport house

"That's the 3rd time I've called" then they went upstairs to find Tasha watching T.V. "mom where have you been"

"There was a little dilemma at yoga tonight"

"Okay well I'm hitting the hay"

The next morning at school

Leo was just standing near the stores staring at his true love Janelle, Janelle noticed him and walked to him "Janelle how are you doing today" he said trying to sound macho

"You were staring at me"

"I don't seem to remember doing that"

"Well as long as were talking you wanna see a movie tonight" Leo grinned widely but that ended quickly

"I can't I'm babysitting tonight"

"Really can I come I love kids"

"Sure! I mean yea sure whatever" Janelle laughed

"Alright I'll see you later"

After school

Leo and Janelle entered to find 3 sleeping kids on Tasha's lap "Leo you're here perfect" she carefully got the kids off her laps and placed them on the couch "alright right now there taking a nap I left some food for them in the fridge and there's some toys for them to play with"

"Okay mom" he bid his mom goodbye and she was off

"Wait if your babysitting then why was your mom taking care of them just now" Leo needed to think of an excuse and a good one to Janelle is really intelligent then it came to him

"Their mother drops them off at noon so my mom takes care of them until I get back from school" lucky for Leo she bought it Just then the kids woke up and they were excited as ever

"Weo's hewe Weo's hewe" they chanted in union

"Yes I'm here" they were crowding over him "guys I want you to meet Janelle" they looked at the girl standing right next to Leo

"Hi" she then crouched down "what are your names?"

"My name is Bwee dis is my oldew bwofeh Adam and my wittwe bwofeh Chase"

"That's so weird we have kids in our school with the same names"

"So are you guy's hungry" he headed to the kitchen

"Wait" he stopped walking "Don't you find it weird that these kids look like Adam, Bree and Chase they have the same name as them and their father is one of the smartest people in the world"

"Well isn't that a weird predicament"

"Leo look me straight in the eye and tell me those kids right there are not Adam, Bree, and Chase"

He looked at her "those kids are not-"he started to laugh "those kids are-" he laughed even more "Those-" then he started laughing uncontrollably Janelle just glared at him he stopped laughing "okay, okay those kids are Adam, Bree and chase" he started explaining the whole story to Janelle

"Wow that's amazing"

"I know and you know what kids really change"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Yea how we change you" Chase said

Leo smiled "you guys made a little more mature and responsible" Janelle smiled "but not too much I still like to get in trouble" Janelle's smile faded away

"So when is he going to be done with the ray to get them back to their regular age"

"He said he was a little ahead so he actually might be done let's go check"

"Come on guys were going to go down stairs"

"Can't we have someting to eat I'm hungwy" Adam whined

"Okay" Leo looked in the fridge to see what his mom left him it was a plate of 3 hot dogs 'Alright this will work' Leo thought he placed them in the microwave and heated them up for 30 seconds once they were done he grabbed 3 paper plates put 1 hot dog on each place and gave one to each kid and they ate their hot dogs happily

"You guys full" Janelle asked seeing they cleared their plates they nodded "okay now let's go down stairs" they headed upstairs where the elevator was then got on and went downstairs "geez a lot to do just to go downstairs don't you think"

"Yea" he smilled once they got down he saw Davenport and some random guy he had brown hair a black shirt and jeans on with white nike's on fighting over the now fixed ray gun "big D what are you doing and who is this"

"Leo I'll answer you later right now help me" he said still pulling Leo and Janelle helped Davenport pull

"Marcus" The mystery man said "get the brats" they turned around to find marcus holding the bionics

"NO!" they all yell in union letting go letting the man getting the ray

Once he got out some keys and pressed a but then a helicopter came "Marcus let's go" Marcus was still holding the kids and they both got on the helicopter with the ray and the kids

"NO!" they all yell again

"See you later Donald mwahahahahaha" the kids were just screaming for help

"Don't worry I'll come I promise!" Leo screamed then the helicopter was outta sight "Big D who was that guy"

"He was my old partner Robert Brown"

"Why does he hate you so much?" Janelle asked

"Well it was 20 years ago"

Flashback

(Donalds pov) (the pov is gonna end after the flashback)

You see we were best friends sense high school we decided to start inventing stuff together we were making a ray that would make a cloudy day the sunniest day ever once we finished we waited for a cloudy day

After a week of waiting there came our chance it was super cloudy I made an appointment to do a presentation to show our new invention luckily we did but that day Robert got the flu and Couldn't come he told me to go and show of our invention I said I wasn't gonna do it with at him but with much arguing he won

Robert was watching it on T.V. so he could see whats going on I went up their an showed off our invention and it worked and I got a lot of money for it I tried to explain that it wasn't me who invented it but I couldn't I went to see Robert that day he was furious with me he told me he didn't want to be partners or friends anymore I understood him and left and I never saw him again

End of flashback

"Until today guys I never thought I say this but grab everything you can were getting Adam, Bree, and Chase back"

Alright so new chapters will be up every day and who knows maybe another story or two but I won't be posting anything this Saturday or Sunday because I'll be going to my grandpa's house he's dying and I won't be posting on Christmas or the day after which is my birthday but I'll see you next chapter

'


	5. Chapter 5

It's the final chapter and sorry if the fight scene sucks

Chapter 5

Leo and Janelle were grabbing all the weapons they could possibly need and Davenport was working on finding out where Robert and Marcus were "I've got them quick everybody get into my helicopter" Leo and Janelle nodded and they grabbed all the weapons they could and entered the helicopter

Mysterious Island

Robert was carrying Bree and Marcus was carrying Adam and Chase but Adam was wiggling "Stop squirming" Marcus ordered

"No wet me go you big meanie" Adam kept squirming he got out but he fell on his head he sat up and rubbed his head "ow where am I? Why am I so small?"

"Oh no he got his memory back quick grab him" Robert ordered Marcus grabbed him

"Marcus what are you doing? Who is this?"

"Don't worry all will be explained soon" Robert said then he placed Chase, Bree, and Adam (with his memory) in a big tube with 3 holes on the top

"Adam Bree what happened?"

"I don't know we wewe kidnapped by dis big smewwy man" Bree said making a hand motion

"Wait how old are you guys?" Adam asked

"Fouw duh youw so so so stupid Adam" Chase said

"What no were 15"

"No I can't even count dat high" Chase said

"Will you two be quiet!" he yelled but Chase only started to cry "shut up!" he yelled once more but Chase wailed louder

"That's not how you do it!" Adam yelled "leave this to who knows how to take care of their little" he looked at chase "really little brother" he started to rub his back "shh it's okay" Chase stopped crying

"Now if this Drama scene is over I would like to explain my plans" Robert said getting annoyed "now as you obviously know you are Bionics and you were created by Mr. Davenport"

"Well duh"

"Anyways what you don't know was that I was his old partner Robert Brown and one day when we were gonna show off are first invention he went without me and got all the money and fame"

"So you want wevenge" Bree said

"Yes and to do so I planned toturn myself into a bionic by taking al of yours mwhahahahahahahahaha"

"you won't get away with this!"

"Oh really think about it"

"I don't like to think"

"That tube you're in is 100% protective over your bionic powers and what do you think Donald is gonna come to the rescue he doesn't care about any of you he only cares for himself!"

"Dat's not twue you meanie!" Bree yelled

"Wet us out!" Chase screamed

"Oh and what if I don't"

"Then this will happen" A voice said Robert turned around and it was Davenport and the kids from before he had a gun in his hands and it shot a laser and shot him

"Donald how did you find me"

"Ha I told you you're such an idiot"

"Adam how old are you" Leo asked

"15"

"Does that mean all of you got your memory back?"

"No on the way here Marcus dropped on my head and I regained my memories"

"That's it" Davenport said "Adam hit Bree and Chase on the head really hard"

"What no!"

"Adam its are only chance to save the world from this man's evil do it"

Adam turned around to them "Sorry guys" then he put both his hands into a fist and hit them on the head

"Ow Adam what was that-"Chase said then noticed Adam's small body "Adam why are you so small and why is my voice so high"

"Look I'll explain later" Davenport said "right now Chase use your telekinesis on that cup and smash on the tube you guys are in"

"But my telekinesis just came in what if I can't control it"

"Chase you have to try" Bree said

"Alright" Chase concentrated really hard trying to make that cup move finally the cup was levitating in the air "Yes I got it" then he was able to throw the cup at the tube and it broke

"Now let's kick some butt" Leo said everyone attacked Robert first Adam used his super strength to beat him up then Bree used her super speed to make him trip countless times then Chase used his telekinesis to make him hit the wall countless times then Davenport came in and shot a bunch of Lasers at him then Janelle use her weapon was a sword beam (light saber from star wars) (Don't worry it doesn't cut through stuff) and whacked him with it a bunch of times then Leo's weapon shot out a cage that locked him in it "Wow why didn't I just use my weapon in the first place it would've made it so much easier"

"Yes it would of but it wouldn't have been as fun"

"Wait where's Marcus?" Leo said they all looked around seeing that Marcus has disappeared

"He got away but that doesn't matter right now I've got the weapon and now" he fired the weapon at Adam, Bree, and Chase as they turned back into their normal selves "we have are favorate bionics back to their normal age"

Later still on Mysterious Island

There were cops everywhere and they were handcuffing Robert and putting him in the cop boat

"Thank you for turning this bad man in we'll be seeing you" The coop said

"Wait" Leo stopped the cop "there was another person working with him his name is Marcus"

"Marcus you mean this Marcus" the cop showed a picture of Marcus

"Yes that's the Marcus I was talking about"

"This guy goes around state from state trying to find someone to give him a quick buck thanks for the information kid" and like that all the cop boats were gone they had all gotten back in the helicopter and to home where they lived there weird normal lives

And that's the end so what do you think it's always sad when a story ends but a new one comes up and I will see you then bye

'


End file.
